oc_wojownicyfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Jesionowy Mróz
'Jesionowy Mróz (ang. Ashfrost) -' były wojownik Klanu Mroku. Syn Rosochatego Cienia i Pajęczego Płatka. Jest również przybranym bratem Myszki, Gałązki i Złotego Ogona. Wygląd (27.08.2k18r.) Jesionowy Mróz to jasno szary kocur z ciemno nakrapianym nosem, karkiem i ogonem. Jego oczy są koloru błękitnego. (10.05.2k19r.) - aktualizacja wyglądu Jesionowy Mróz jest szarym kocurem z jaśniejszymi łapami, brzuchem, pyskiem i ogonem oraz ciemnym, nakrapianym nosem i karkiem. Jego oczy są koloru błękitnego. Charakter Jesionowy Mróz jest mroźnym i rządnym krwi kocurem, który pragnie zemsty ponad wszystko. Zdecydowanie jest najmroczniejszym kotem w lesie i sieje postrach nawet po śmierci. Historia Jesionek rodzi się jako kociak Pajęczego Płatka i Rosochatego Cienia. Kociak długo nie otwiera oczu lecz w końcu je otworzył. Wychowuje go jedynie matka ponieważ ojciec zostawił Pajęczy Płatek dla Brunatnej Pręgi. Jesionek zaprzyjaźnia się ze Złotkiem lecz ich przyjaźń szybko wygasa po tym jak kocurek dowiaduje się, że jest on jego przybranym bratem. Pewnego dnia, Jesionek usłyszał piszczenie w krzakach przed obozem. Wyszedł przed przejście w ostrokrzewie i zobaczył lisa oraz kociaki całe we krwi. Gdy lis go zauważył szybko uciekł w krzaki a kocurek był błagany przez Myszkę i Gałązkę aby im pomógł. Jesionek odszedł do obozu zostawiając dwie kotki na śmierć. Jesionek, Mały i Złotko zostają uczniami. Jesionek otrzymuje imię Jesionowa Łapa oraz mentora, Rudego Pazura. Jesionowa Łapa nie lubi dwóch uczniów i raczej przebywa sam lub ze swoim mentorem. Do legowiska uczniów dołączają Cicha Łapa i Deszczowa Łapa. Jesionowa Łapa zakochuje się w Deszczowej Łapie oraz koleguje się z Cichą Łapą. Kotka jednak uważa go tylko jako przyjaciela. Jesionowa Łapa, Mała Łapa oraz Złota Łapa zostają wojownikami. Ich imiona teraz brzmią Jesionowy Mróz, Mały Kieł i Złoty Ogon. Jesionowy Mróz odkrywa tajemniczą miłość Wilczej Łapy i Deszczowej Łapy. Za prośbą kotki obiecuje, że nie wyjawi ich sekretu. Nie wiedzą jednak, że kocur ma plan aby wyjawić to na zgromadzeniu co się oczywiście spełnia. Deszczowa Łapa została wygnana z klanu przez Borsuczą Gwiazdę. Kocur nawet się nie wzruszył. Jesionowy Mróz zapuścił się na tereny Ciemnego Lasu. Przejmuje nad nimi władzę. Zamierza zemścić się na kotach klanu. Odkrywa, że Wilczy Pazur i Deszczowy Połysk mają razem dzieci a jednym z nich jest Jesionek, który wygląda bardzo podobnie do niego. Przyrzekł w tedy, że do końca życia ich syna będzie się nad nim znęcać psychicznie. Razem z Jastrzębim Skrzydłem i Śnieżną Skórą wybierają się na patrol. Spotykają tam Jesionową Łapę wracającego do klanu z jego kilkudniowej ucieczki razem z dwoma innymi kotkami. Naruszyli w tedy tereny Klanu Mroku. Zaczynają oni uciekać a patrol rzuca się w pogoń. Niestety udaje im się uciec. Następnym razem, podczas pożaru, Jesionowy Mróz wchodzi do głowy Jesionowego Serca i powoli zmusza go do zostawienia Zakurzonego Poślizgu w ogniu. Kocur ucieka a Jesionowy Mróz odnosi sukces. Kocur na stałe dołącza do Ciemnego Lasu i zostaje przywódcą wielu kotów. Gdy Złoty Ogon przypadkiem wchodzi na ich tereny zostaje uwięziony przez Jesionowego Mroza i torturowany. Jesionowy Mróz sprawił, że koty straciły całkowicie kontakt z Klanem Gwiazdy. Jarzębinowy Pazur jednak dostał przepowiednie przed jego planami więc postanawia walczyć z Ciemnym Lasem i założył Wielki Klan. W między czasie Jesionowy Mróz rośnie w siły i przekierowuje wiele kotów na swoją stronę. Dochodzi do walki. Umiera wiele kotów. Jesionowy Mróz zawalczył z Deszczowym Połyskiem. Na ratunek kotce przybiega Wilcza Gwiazda. Deszczowy Połysk zostaje zabita przez Jesionowy Mróz a Wilcza Gwiazda w ramach zemsty zabił kocura. Walka kończy się powodzeniem dla leśnych klanów. Wielki Klan został rozbity i wszystko jest jak dawniej. Nie zmienia to jednak faktu, że Jesionowy Mróz czai się w Ciemnym Lesie i planuje zemstę. Cytaty Ciekawostki * Nigdy nie miał partnera ani kociaków. * Podobieństwo Jesionowego Serca do Jesionowego Mroza jest przypadkowe. Jesionowy Mróz NIE JEST jego ojcem. * Gdyby ojciec i Deszczowy Połysk go nie zostawili prawdopodobnie nie był by zły. Galeria 2321336652834664027.png 3648615931681800466.png|Jesionowy Mróz jako kociak Sketch-1560710088482.png|Jesionowy Ogon i Jesionowy Mróz w Ciemnym Lesie (po prawej to Jesionowy Mróz) 73388545_1269245093235486_7527608864087212032_n.jpg|Jesionowy Mróz wykonany przez Lenę Biernacką 73523606 519492428596377 3501735163400814592 n.png|Jesionowy Mróz wykonany przez SmolPatato 6751756065212767242.png Zemsta_hue_hue.jpg|Jesionowy Mróz na okładce ,,Zemsty Jesionowego Mroza" Jesionowy Mróz.png|Jesionowy Mróz w Ciemnym Lesie 6074101977991365013.jpg|Jesionowy Mróz na starej okładce ,,Złamanych Gwiazd" IMG 20190616 204234.png|Jesionowy Mróz w Ciemnym Lesie (stary wygląd) Kategoria:Koty Kategoria:Kocury Kategoria:Kocięta Kategoria:Uczniowie Kategoria:Wojownicy Kategoria:Koty w Ciemnym Lesie Kategoria:Samotnicy Kategoria:Koty, które złamały kodeks Kategoria:Koty bez potomstwa Kategoria:Koty bez partnera Kategoria:Nie żyje Kategoria:OC użytkownika Theyla